Enseñame
by Katherine Grey Cullen
Summary: -PAUSADA-Aveces la vida nos pone en situaciones donde nuestra fe, esperanza, amor y sueños mueren en esos instantes necesitamos que alguien nos enseñe a recuperar de nuevo todo en lo que dejamos de creer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Que difícil es la vida al saber que lo único que tienes ya no esta para ti.

Que lo que más deseas se ha ido y no volverá.

Será igual para un niño al que le robaron su inocencia.

Será igual para una madre que no tiene hijos.

Será igual para un amor que tiene quien ser dado.

Será que todo lo que pasamos nos ayuda a ser quines somos,

Porque en este momento no se quien soy.

No se a donde ir.

Solo se que el dolor me consume y es mas fuerte cada vez.

Será que el pasado te define.

Será que el llorar purifica el alma.

Será que al encerarte en un mundo de mentiras la vedad te devastara.

Será que necesito volver a creer.

Creer que toda la tristeza llega porque en algún momento recibiré alegría.

Pero y si no puedo, si no creo.

Mis sueños morirán, el amor pasara de lado y no vera.

Será que la alegría es la ausencia de la tristeza, así,

Como el día es la ausencia de la noche.

Y como la luz es la ausencia de la oscuridad.

Y si todo lo que veo es oscuridad,

Donde esta la luz de mis días,

La luna en mis noches,

Las lagrimas en mis ojos ya cansados de sufrir.

Mi cuerpo usado y maltratado que a gritos pide ayuda.

Pero nadie lo escucha, es como si cayera en un abismo y el golpe al final nunca llegara

Solo espero el momento final, donde todo el dolor se ira y no habra mas nada que oscuridad.

Y así seguí escribiendo en mi diario lo único que hacia que no me tirara por la puerta de donde estaba. Iba camino a mí nuevo "hogar".

Mi nombre es Isabella no tengo apellido porque mis padres me abandonaron cuando recién nací.

Viví en un orfanato hasta lo ocho años de edad fue cuando la pesadilla comenzó el hombre que me adopto me usaba como su objeto sexual hasta los 16 años cuando un compañero del colegio en donde estudiaba se dio cuenta y puso la denuncia. Pero a mí nada me importaba todo lo que quería era morir y así dejar de sufrir porque desde que se llevaron a Anthony de mi lado todo dejo de tener sentido. Porque el era quien le daba sentido a mi vida el era mi sol. Mi mejor amigo.

Después que el se fue me di cuenta que mis padres no habían muerto como yo creía sino que me habían abandonado y ahora me buscaba, después de 16 años de que no les importara en lo mas mínimo querían ser "una familia feliz". Y como si mi sufrimiento no fuera suficiente a los 9 años Salí embarazada pero Mike Newton el hombre que me violaba hiso que sufriera un aborto dejándome estéril de por vida.

Como dije todo lo que quería en ese momento era morir.


	2. Nunca mas

NUNCA MÁS.

Bella POV.

Hoy era un día como cualquiera en mi vida una vida que no se si merecía ese nombre, me levante y vi que solo tenia treinta minutos para llegara tiempo al colegio.

El cuerpo me dolía como cada día después de que pasaba, mire mi rostro en el espejo y note que tenía un ojo morado y ambos labio hinchados y rotos, mi torso estaba lleno de moretones y sangre y ni siquiera podía imaginar como lucia mi espalda. Me di una ducha rápida baje a desayunar y encontré al dueño de mis tormentos viéndome con lujuria y deseo.

-Hoy no iras al colegio, mira en el estado que estas-dijo el acariciándome la mejilla, me aparte pero el me tomo del cabello y me dio un beso en los labios mordiendo el inferior provocando mucho dolor porque ya lo tenia herido.

-sabes que me encanta tu sabor-dijo el lambiendo la sangre que salía de mi labio.

Jessica llego, ella era la esposa de Mike al inicio el nos trataba bien éramos una familia feliz por así decirlo pero cuando Mike comenzó a beber alcohol las cosas solo emperezaban primero solo nos daba cachetadas pero poco a poco todo se fue convirtiendo en la pesadilla en la que vivo ahora.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que paso.

_Estaba en mi cauto terminando de hacer las tareas cuando escuche como Jess y Mike discutían otra vez _

_-ya por favor, no mas,- decía Jessica me la podía imaginar llorando. Corrí hasta la puerta y le puse el seguro, siempre era lo mismo gritos, después llanto y a la mañana siguiente disculpas y palabras de amor. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y supuse que era Jessica así que abrí la puerta pero me equivoque era Mike quien venia con un arañón en el rostro de pronto paso su mirada por todo mi cuerpo eso provoco un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, se acerco lentamente y me empujo en la cama._

_- __QUITATE LA ROPA-me dijo el viéndome con una cara que solo provocaba asco en mi, yo solo negué y trate de salir corriendo pero me tomo del cabello y comenzó a besar mis labios me subió en la cama y el sobre mi, ya había comenzado a acariciar todo el costado de mi cuerpo cada toque hacían que yo solo siguiera gritando-DEJAME…NO POR FAVOR…DUELE….AHHHHHHHH-dije cuando sentí como el entro en mi llevándose con el mi inocencia mis sueños de entregarme a un solo hombre, de ser una niña feliz, el me dio un golpe en la cabeza y todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro solo escuche a lo lejos a Jessica gritar-POR DIOS ES UNA NIÑA, QUE LES HAS HECHO… SOLO TIENE 8 AÑOS…-después de eso es la misma historia cada ves que el se emborracha. _

Ella estaba peor o igual que yo, ella tenia la nariz desviada de tantos golpes, sus ojos estaban hinchados, una mejilla morada y la otra con un rasguño desde donde comenzaba el pómulo hasta el inicio de sus labio.

-apúrate inútil-le grito Mike halándole el cabello, ella solo bajo la cabeza y sirvió los pan queques y jugo de naranja. Mike hizo una cara de disgusto al ver lo que había en el plato y se lo arrojo a Jessica en el rostro este a su vez se rompió al estamparse en el.

-otra ves lo mismo es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea eso, ya me quitotes el apetito-dijo el levantándose de la mesa se dirigió donde esta ella recogiendo los pedazos de el plato lleno se sangre la halo del cabello y la beso-Adiós amor cuídate y por favor arréglate últimamente te ves mas desarreglada, no querrás que te deje o ¿si?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos ella solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas vimos como Mike se iba.

Me levante a ayudar a Jessica quien esta llorando yo ya había tomado una determinación hoy todo se acabaría con la ayuda de mi mejor amigo Jazz quien me había convencido de por fin ponerle fin a esta triste historia y así salvar a Jessica y a mi de esta horrible realidad en la que vivíamos.

Y así lo hice no fui al colegio ese día pero si fui a la estación de policías e hice la denuncia solo tenia que encontrar a Mike en el acto y este iría preso por el resto de sus días.

Al llegar la noche, tenia el miedo a flor de piel, sabia que en cualquier momento Mike atravesaría esa puerta y todo comenzaría una vez mas pero tenia que mantener la esperanza hoy seria la ultima vez…

-ISABELLA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, NO TENGO GANAS DE AGUANTAR TUS JUEGUITOS-gritaba el desde hace unos cinco minutos sabia que solo tenia unos segundos antes que la abriera pero Jasper todavía no contestaba el plan era simple:

1. poner la denuncia

2. ir al colegio, donde Jasper con Rosali me esperaban para darme un celular y así poder contactarlos en este momento solo que no entendía porque rayos no contestaba.

3. Jazz al recibir mi llamada llamaría a la policía i diría que estaba escuchando gritos en la casa.

4. la policía iría y lo encontraría en pleno acto, se lo llevaría y Jessica y yo podíamos ser libres por fin.

-alo, ¿Bella?-escuche que decía pero era demasiado tarde, Mike abrió la puerta me tomo por el cabello y me arrojo al suelo donde me golpee la cabeza.

-así que, con quien hablabas pequeña zorra-dijo el aplastando el teléfono celular, me levanto sujetándome fuertemente del brazo.

-sabes que tu eres mía y solo mía ISABELLA ENTIENDELO-me dijo al memento que me quitaba mi camisa y la tiraba dejándome solo con el sujetador puesto mientras el se desnudaba, yo por mi parte solo rogaba que llegaran rápido, una y otra vez se lo pedía a Dios, que lleguen rápido.

De pronto todo pasa rápido antes mis ojos mientras Mike me penetraba de una forma tan violenta que creí que no podría volver a levantarme, sabia que ese era mi castigo por no haberle la puerta, pero de repente mostrando a dos policías que se llevaron a Mike detenido después Rosali entro y cubrió mi cuerpo denudo y ensangrentado con una manta me saco de aquel horrible lugar, que fue mi cárcel hasta ese momento. Porque savia que de ahora en adelante NUNCA MAS volvería a pasar.


	3. Una familia feliz

UNA FAMILIA FELIZ.

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar,

Quiero escapar de esta realidad

Que solo me hace sentir sola,

Quisiera por una vez poder poner pausa

Y dejar que todo a mí alrededor se detenga

Para poder alzar la voz

En un intento de liberarme

Que todos sepan que me canse

De la hipocresía que me rodea,

De las sonrisas de fantasía,

De los abrazos de cortesía,

Me canse de escuchar sin que nadie me escuche,

De hablar solo por llenar el silencio,

Porque todo lo que quiero es gritar

¡BASTA!

¿Es posible que después de que una persona haya tenido tanto sufrimiento en su vida pueda tener la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Todos dicen que si, que este lugar en donde estoy para mi es un nuevo comienzo

Y que si yo no quiero volver a empezar, si lo que en verdad deseo es que todo termine de una vez, que todo el dolor, la tristeza, los recuerdos, la hipocresía, y toda la basura que me rodea desaparezca o mas fácil desaparecer yo.

-Bella cariño, ya llegamos-me dice la mujer que supuestamente es mi "madre", como si se mereciera le titulo por hacer su obra de caridad-Isabella-corrijo instantáneamente el "Bella" solo me recuerda al horrible ser que destruyo mi vida.

-Lo siento, no quería recordártelo, pero es que Bella se escucha tan dulce, corazón-dice de nuevo con esa voz que hace que me duela aun mas la cabeza-gracias pero prefiero Isabella, si no le molesta René-digo para que no se sienta herida, se que quiere que la llame mama pero esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario.

Me mira como si intentara ver mas allá de mi cuerpo como si quisiera ver mi alma, luego sonríe como lo ha vendo haciendo por todo el camino del aeropuerto hasta su casa-vamos te mostrare la casa-dice y me saca del vehiculo tomando mi brazo.

Y si empieza a mostrarme la casa que es un poco ostentosa para mi gusto. Claro que esperaban después de vivir en un orfanato y después en el "hogar" Newton esta casa es una mansión, tiene dos salas de estar, la cocina es enorme, y creo que eran 5 recamaras cada una con baño incluido, también hay una biblioteca y un estudio, aunque ya encontré mi lugar favorito en esta mi nuevo "hogar"

-esta es tu habitación cielo-dijo ella mostrándome la habitación, toda estaba decorada en diferentes tonos de azul-gracias, por todo René-le dije con una sonrisa tenia que reconocer que al menos ella estaba haciendo el intento por mi.

-de nada, cariño, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré abajo-de dijo y salió dejándome sola en mi nueva habitación. Acomode lo poco que tenia mis pertenencias mas valiosas eran mi diario o mi cuaderno de pensamientos un collar que tengo desde que recuerdo, y una fotografía mía con Anthony, además de otra en donde estoy con Jasper y Resalí en creo mi único momento feliz en mi cumpleaños numero 15.

_Me sentía muy feliz, hoy aparte de que era mi cumpleaños (nunca me gustaron) el hecho de saber que Mike no estaría por una semana me alegraba de sobremanera._

_Cuando llegue al instituto me encontré a Jasper corrí hasta donde el se encontraba y le di un abrazo de oso._

_-__¿porque tan feliz?-me dijo sin soltarme, y a decir la verdad a mi no me incomodaba en lo mas mínimo._

_-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-grito Rosali antes de que le pudiera contentar a su hermano, quien solo me miro extrañado por no haberle dicho que día era hoy._

_-es por eso que estas tan feliz-me dijo Jazz-porque no me habías dicho Bella-me pregunto queriendo parecer enojado aunque la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro._

_- no, no es por eso, y gracias Ros ahora Jazz se enojo con migo-dije asiendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho._

_-_

Unas horas después baje al comedor cuando René me aviso que la cena estaba lista, cuando entre al comedor ahí se encontraba Charly quien se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hasta mi con una sonrisa y me abrazo. Aquella cercanía me tomo por sorpresa ya que las únicas personas de las que recibía muestras de afecto era de los mellizos Hale.

Mis mejores amigos, aunque para ser sincera era extraño que mi mejor amigo fuera hombre después de todo lo que había pasado pero algo en mi sabia que Jasper jamás me haría daño. Los extrañaba demasiado tenia mas de un ves sin verlos desde que me salvaron de en infierno donde vivía.

-¡hola! Hija ¿como estas? ¿Te gusto tu habitación? ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?-me pregunto Charli cuando me soltó, pero aun me sostenía por los hombros-no gracias estoy bien-le dije intentando sonreír después de todo el era mi padre ¿no?

-hola Charli, si estoy bien, me encanto la habitación, no, gracias-dije respondiendo a cada una de sus preguntas-gracias por todo-dije mas seriamente.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió como normal excepto que sentía como si estaba en un interrogatorio ellos me lanzaban miles de preguntas, sobre mis gustos, mis libros favoritos, que música escuchaba, etc.

-buenas noches, hija-dijo René en la entrada de mi habitación, era extraño poder tener un lugar propio y decir que era mío,-Buenas noches mama-dije en un sus piro, la mire sonreír y salir. Así me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo por primera ves sabia que mañana seria un día sin dolor, ni sufrimiento.

HOLA CHICAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO BRINDADO A MIS DOS HISTORIAS PERO PRINCIPAL MENTE A ESTA PORQUE ES ALGO QUE DE VERDAD TIENE UN SIGNIFICADO PARA MI UN BESO A TODAS Y MIL ABRAZOS LAS AMO MUXOXOXOXOX.

ATT:

KATHERINE


	4. Recordando

**RECORDANDO.**

Después de un mes de mi llegada a Frogs, puedo decir que todo era mejor, ya estaba comenzando a confiar en Rene y en Charlie.

Estaba comenzando con unos cursos de etiqueta, danza, canto y mi favorita literatura, ya que mi sueño siempre fue ser escritora, aunque el canto era también una de mis pasiones.

Estaba con mi maestra Tania una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre mataría por poseer, y una personalidad encantadora, tenía el ojo azul profundo como el océano, un cabello entre rubio rojizo, y una vos como de sirena hipnotizante.

-muy bien Isabella, ahora quiero que tu me muestres una de tus canciones y yo te acompaño con el piano-dijo ella después de que hubiéramos hecho todo el calentamiento.

Comencé a pensar en que canción interpretar cuando a mi mente vino la primera que escribí fue a los 8 años después de la primera violación.

_Mírame__ ¿Quién sabe a donde llegare?_

_Tómame__ no hay suelo ya donde caer…_

Sabía que por más que gritara nadie acudiría a ayudarme así que pedía que me desmayara…

_Ven __llévame del dolor…_

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu vos…_

_Solo quiero respirara que la noche me va a matar._

Sentía que con cada caricia que el daba pro mi cuerpo era como un sueño que se iba, una ilusión que se rompía, una muerte en vida.

_Tómame__ que el mundo se vino a mis pies…_

_Llévame__ que hoy ya no me quiero esconder…_

Después de esto sabia que ya nadie me iba a querer quien iba a tomar el tiempo de reparar una princesa rota…NADIE. Y esa era mi realidad yo ya no valía NADA.

_Ven llévame del dolor _

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu vos_

_Solo quiero respirar que la noche me va a matar_

Pedía que terminara pronto para así poder morir en silencio, sin ser recordada sin ser vista, sin ser amada…

_Dame un beso algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_

_Que aun hay tiempo para escapar. _

Yo le rogaba a nadie en particular que me diera la esperanza que al el marcharse de mi habitación todo seria solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla…

_Ven llévame del dolor mejor_

Pero no fue así…

_Ven llévame del dolor mejor_

Por que los deseos no se cumplen amenos que tu los hagas realidad…

_Llévame_

Quería desaparecer…

_Llévame_

Quería escapar….

_Llévame…._

Quería morir….

-Excelente, Isabella no sabia que eras tan expresiva con tus canciones-dijo Tania abrazándome, pero yo ya no podía ver nada porque las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos lo impedían.

-Gracias-susurre bajito y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Yo me había prometido ser fuerte y no dejarme vencer por el pasado.

Yo había prometido luchar y vivir por las dos. Por Jessica quien murió en el hospital a causa de los golpes que Mike le había dado.

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero el colegio me tenia mal aparte la inspiración para esta historia se fue de paseo. Espero que les guste el capitulo y no se preocupen ya aparecerá nuestro Querido Edward.**

**Me muero de ganas de ver eclipse.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Katherine.**


	5. Algo de mi

**ALGO DE MI…**

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en Jess… Jesse…Jiss… bueno en fin no recuerdo como se llamaba la ultima chica con la que Salí. Si era divertido saber que todas las chicas del colegio se morían por una cita con migo y no había nada que ellas no hicieran para llamar mi atención. Pero a la vez era tan aburrido y monótono tener siempre que estar fingiendo ante ellas que si me interesaba de lo que hablaban.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar a si que lo tome vi. El identificado "Jasper" suspire ya sabia de lo que me quería hablar el de su "hermosa Bella" la chica de la que el estaba enamorado desde que la conoció el día que ella llego al colegio, y no lo entiendo como le puede gustar alguien que ya esta mas usada que un pañuelo viejo, pero bueno el era así.

-alo, ¿Qué pasa Jazz?-le pregunte

-¿tiene que pasar algo para que te llame?-dijo el asiéndose el ofendido, me ríe

-no. Pero igual tiene que haber un motivo par aquel lo hagas así que suéltalo-le dije

-bien es que quería escuchar tu vos-dijo el, alto algo le pasaba el no era así a menos que de nuevo perdiera una apuesta con Emmet mi hermano mayor y cuñado de Jasper.

-jajá jajá, muy gracioso, ¿perdiste otra apuesta con Emm?-le dije riendo imaginado su cara.

-no es solo que estoy demasiado feliz Edward Bella, vendrá a vivir aquí a Frogs-dijo el se notaba lo emocionado al saber que la mujer de su vida vendría pon fin podré conocer a la dichosa Bella pensé.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunte, tenia curiosidad como mi amigo se enteraba de la vida de esta chica, desde el día que el me contó que el padrastro abusaba de ella me dejo en estado de shock la información que el tenia.

-olvídalo, ¿no te da alegría saber que la volveré a ver depuse de tanto tiempo?- contesto mi amigo-ahora te dejo Ross esta mas que alegre no vemos Eddy-y corto la llamada como odiaba cuando me llamaba Eddy, me traía recuerdos de cuando estuve en el orfanato y esa era una época que no quería recordar.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi escritorio ahí tenia el único recuerdo feliz de ese lugar una foto son Isa mi mejor amiga y primer amor. Con ella compartíamos todo recuerdo que cuando me adoptaron le pedí a Carlisle que regresáramos por ella pero cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde.

_Íbamos camino a traer a Isa para que conociera a mis nuevos __papis, yo estaba muy emocionado tenia mas de un mes de no verla porque me tenia que "adaptar" a mi nueva familia._

_Cuando llegamos la madre nos saludo muy cortésmente. Yo me moría por preguntarle por Isa pero sabia que era de mala educación interrumpir cuando los adultos estaban platicando, así que fui a buscarla._

_-¿A dónde vas Edward?-me dijo la vos de Esme…perdón mi mama._

_-a buscar a Isa-dije con una sonrisa pero antes que pudiera atravesar la puerta la madre me detuvo de un brazo._

_-ella ya no vive aquí, Edward, la adoptaron tres días después de que te fuiste-esas palabras causaron que mi corazón dejara de latir y se rompiera en miles de pedazos, que iba hacer sin Isa nunca mas la vería sonreír llorar cuando tenia miedo por los truenos, sonrojarse por algún comentario que le dijera._

_Así que me dirigí a los brazos protectores de Esme y ahí comencé a llorar como creí que no lo volvería a hacer desde que mi madre me dejo abandonada aquí._

_-no te preocupes, ella esta bien tiene una familia que la va a amar así como te aman ellos a ti Edward-dijo la madre superiora tratando de darme consuelo pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento era como se moría un pedazo de mi alma._

Después de ese día yo cambie, ya no seguí siendo el mismo niño alegre y divertido que era cuando estaba con Isa, me encerré en mi mundo, aprendí a tocar piano, y muchos idiomas, no quería relacionarme con nadie para no volver a sentir el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Pero eso cambio cuando entre en la preparatoria y comencé a notar las miradas que me daban las mujeres, siendo yo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en el chico más popular del instituto y con ello vino una cita diferente para cada noche.

Ahora que estoy en mi último año soy el capitán del equipo de basketball, y era el chico mas cotizado de el colegio, nunca había tenido novia porque ninguna chica me parecía lo bastante interesante o digna de ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

**¡Hola! Se que merezco la muerte por haberme tardado tanto en actualiza pero mi laptop murió y estoy escribiendo en la computadora de escritorio que comparto con mis hermanos y ellos pocas veces la dejan libre así que, lo prometido es deuda,¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**Un beso y muchos abrazos a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos, y alertas de verdad las amo mucho.**

**Atte. YO**


	6. NOTA

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie KatherineD-Cullen


End file.
